1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette, and more particularly to a tape cassette which has a tape such as a magnetic tape, a cleaning tape or the like received therein and is adapted to be used in an audio unit, a video unit or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a tape such as a magnetic tape which is used in an audio unit, a video unit or the like is received in a casing in a manner to be wound on a pair of reel hubs rotatably arranged in the casing while extending between the reel hubs. The casing comprises a combination of two half casing members or an upper casing member and a lower casing member which are formed of a synthetic resin in a manner to be monochromatic or polychromatic.
Now, such a conventional casing will be described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6. The conventional casing, which is generally indicated at reference numeral 100 in FIGS. 5 and 6, includes an upper casing member 102 and a lower casing member (not shown). The lower casing member is constructed in substantially the same manner. The casing members each are provided with a window 104 through which an interior of the casing is visually observed. For this purpose, the window 104 is formed of a transparent synthetic resin, whereas the remaining part of the casing member is generally formed of a different synthetic resin such as an opaque synthetic resin. The window 104 causes a portion of the casing at which the window 104 is provided to be of a two-layer structure of a transparent resin layer and an opaque resin layer, as shown in FIG. 6, wherein an interface between both layers is substantially horizontal as indicated at reference numeral 106 in FIG. 6.
Unfortunately, the conventional casing constructed as described above is disadvantageous in that the interface 106 between the difference resin layers is poor in joining, so that rigidity of the casing 100 is correspondingly reduced to deteriorate damping or vibration-proof properties of the casing, resulting in tending to cause a modulation noise. Also, the above-described construction of the casing does not permit the casing to exhibit a good appearance or aesthetic property, so that a merchandise value of the casing is reduced.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a tape cassette which is capable of ensuring firm joining between two distinct or different resin layers of a casing and exhibiting a good appearance or aesthetic property.